


Protection

by MindscapeWish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Cults, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, dipper is overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/pseuds/MindscapeWish
Summary: Alcor the Dreambender is very protective over his Mizars. Noie gets fed up with it one day, only to end up kidnapped shortly after. Irony, huh?
Relationships: Alcor the Dreambender & Mizar the Gleeful
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToothPasteCanyon (DannyFenton123)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFenton123/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Noie's Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593598) by [ToothPasteCanyon (DannyFenton123)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFenton123/pseuds/ToothPasteCanyon). 



Dipper stared up at the ceiling and blinked worryingly slow for the nth time that night. His eyes burned from dryness, even though he theoretically didn’t need them to be wet like a human’s did.

It was 1 in the morning and Dipper should have been asleep. But he wasn’t. He just couldn’t stop _thinking_. It’d been close to 2,000 years since he was brought into existence and he’d had, what, 1988 years to start getting over himself? All that time and yet he still couldn’t quiet his thoughts even a little bit.

He couldn’t help it though. Every time he closed his eyes he heard his sister, Noie’s, voice ringing in his ears from a few days before. They had gotten into an argument-- daresay, a fight-- and both of them were left reeling.

_“C’mon, Noie, don’t--”_

_“_ No _, Dipper.” Noie glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, charm bracelet clinking._

_She had been having a nice lunch with her friends for god’s sake. It wasn’t like they had to study all the time so they finally took that break to finally, truly hang with each other. All seven of them were having fun munching on sandwiches and wandering the streets of the city. There was nothing to worry about, yet Noie kept seeing Dipper’s familiar brown, floppy hair out of the corner of her eye ducking behind buildings and corners._

_She understood he was worried. If she were in his place, she’d probably be worried too, given he’d been exposed to so much over his years as a demon. Countless horrors and possibilities, ends and starts. Regardless, though, she was angry. There was no reason why Dipper should be stalking her at every turn_ constantly. _Noie was a goddamned adult._

_The anger had bubbled up in her chest with each glimpse until she finally snapped and fell behind the group. Noie gripped Dipper’s pressed shirt and yanked him away from the street._

_Naturally, Dipper looked like a deer in the headlights-- completely frozen, eyes wide. Caught red handed, hand in the cookie jar, etc._

_And now they were here._

_“I don’t need you constantly watching me all the time!” Noie was furious, weeks of glimpses and paranoid texts built up in her mind. “I’m not a child, I’m not_ your _child. I’m not defenseless and I don’t need to be protected. Why do you feel the need to stalk me every single time I leave the dorm?” Her voice had gone high and shrill in her anger, making the demon cringe._

_“Noie, please, let me explain.” Dipper knew what he was doing was… okay, yeah, a bit weird, but it was all in good intentions! Residual hesitations over the world being frightening and vast from his days of a human stuck around and he couldn’t help it._

_What if Noie got in trouble and he didn’t know? What if she was held hostage, shot, kidnapped? What if he never got to see her again and it was all of his fault? There was no telling what beings of all kinds did to each other. Ever since the incident with the angel when they were young happened, it was clear that the supernatural were in no way uninterested in Noie. It meant trouble._

_He couldn’t lose her. Dipper couldn’t lose his best friend, his sister, his_ Mizar.

 _“Don’t give me that!” Noie snapped. She jabbed a finger into her brother’s chest, the other worrying the neck hem on her shirt. Dipper stepped back, finding his back up against the cold concrete building. “It doesn’t matter what you say. Don’t you trust me enough to_ not _violate my privacy?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I want to keep you safe! You never know what's gonna happen, I’m trying to protect you.” Dipper’s top lip pulled back in half a scowl, exposing his sharp teeth. “At least be a little appreciative.” He shoved her hand off of him and Noie tipped a step back. He couldn’t scare her, not anymore, but she didn’t appreciate the attempt._  
_  
_ “I was. When you only did it twice. But now it’s creepy!” Noie tugged on her shirt collar more, fingertips rubbing into the fabric. It was a source of comfort for her in times she was upset. “It’s not just me thinking that. The others are starting to notice and-- Ugh, you can’t take this away from me, Dipper!”

_“Take what away from you?”_

_“My friends. I haven’t had actual friends like this for most of my life and I’m not gonna let you tear them away from me because you’re being over paranoid and stalking me.” Noie poked her head from around the corner to see if the group was still around. They were at the end of the street, seemingly not noticing her disappearance. The lack of realization pulled Noie’s heartstrings but it was ignored in favor of the argument at hand._

_“I’m not being over paranoid.” Dipper’s laugh was horribly nervous. They both knew he was lying. “It’s rational! You’re the safest when I’m around and I’m not even getting in your way. You can ignore me and I can make sure things go fi--”_

_“I’m not telling you again,_ Alcor. _” Noie’s eyes blazed a bright fire, furious and determined. “Stop following me. Stop stalking me, ‘protecting’ me, whatever you call it. Just stop.”_

_With that, Noie turned back around the corner. She jogged to catch up with the rest of her friends._

_Dipper stood there for several minutes, stunned and blinking._

Dipper blinked some more and narrowed his eyes on the popcorn ceiling above him. Since the argument, he had hesitantly heeded her words and rolled back his security on her.

Noie had a point. She was a grown woman now (though still a child compared to Alcor’s age) and with maturity came independence. Perhaps Dipper _had_ been a little overbearing… Maybe.

He could see why she was miffed, but still! She was a small woman in the middle of a big college-- granted, it wasn’t the biggest compared to others, but there were still a lot of people. What Dipper had learned over his years of being a demon and taking deals is that even the most inconspicuous folks can have malicious intent. There were _a lot_ like that.

Ugh. Dipper needed to just stop. Stop thinking, stop worrying, sometimes stop existing. The demon groaned and rolled over in his bed, forcing his eyes closed.

Maybe it’d be better in the morning.

★★★★★

Noie lifted her head from the old book she had dozed off on. Her eyes blearily peeled open and she made a small noise, rubbing them.

It seemed like she wasn’t the only one who had fallen asleep that night. Her study group-- Gus, Meena, Bea, Sara, Mako, and Jess-- had agreed to camp out in the library that night for finals coming up the next week. They gathered around one long wooden table with their laptops, books, and notebooks all splayed out.

When Noie checked the time on her phone, she found that it was about 11 at night. Ugh. Her brain hurt and so did her eyes. No doubt she just needed to get back to her dorm and pass out. Maybe Val wouldn’t be so inconsiderate this time and slam the doors open and make a ruckus.

What was Noie thinking? Val would always do that regardless of the situation.

Noie rubbed the ache away from her eye sockets and poked the snoozing shark next to her. Mako twitched in their sleep and, with more nudging, actually woke up. 

“Wha--?” They sniffed and looked around at where they were. A twinge of pain shot through their neck and they groaned, reaching up a fin to rub it. “Ah, shit. Wassup?”

“I’m going home. Wake the others up? It’s nearly midnight.” Noie hoisted herself up onto her feet, weight lugging. She hoped she could get back to the dorms quickly, as it wasn’t safe for somebody to be out walking in the streets half asleep. She began to pack up her things and shove them into her backpack haphazardly.

Mako wheeled around the table and nudged everyone awake. Soon the entire table was packing up, half asleep and hungry.

“Should we--” Bea yawned, brushing some of her hair back, “should we get some food while we’re at it?”

“Nah,” Gus mumbled. “I don’t want to stay awake any longer than I have to.”

“Hm.” Bea zipped up her back and tossed it over her shoulder. “Fine. Silver?”

Noie looked up to the sound of her nickname and shook her head. “I should be getting back, sorry.” Food sounded good but she didn’t like being out so late without--

Wait. Dipper didn’t need to know where she was anymore. Noie had drawn the line, the ultimate boundary. She was free to do what she pleased _when_ she pleased and nothing would happen, at least because of Dipper.

“You know what? Nevermind. Sure, I’ll go.”

All seven of them trudged out of the library and onto the dark streets. Street lamps were separated out down the sidewalks and cars rarely passed through this time at night, leaving them in limited light.

There was one path away from the library that opened up to the rest of the city. Some intended to go straight to the dorms and others were already thinking of what take-out to pick up beyond the dorm grounds. They gravitated in one huge group. Safety in numbers, right?

Beyond them, Bea spotted a lone figure coming their way. It was too dark to see them clearly, but when they walked past a street lamp, she could see their hands were in their pockets and their hood was up. Shadows obscured their face.

Bea wasn’t an easily freaked person. Oftentimes she was the one doing the scaring, despite her somewhat harmless appearance. However, right now, the person coming up made her stomach roil in uneasiness.

“Aye, someone’s coming up,” she warned the friends behind her. “Go to the right.”

Bea’s warning perked the sleepier ones up and they shifted into a somewhat single file line to the right of the sidewalk. It was hiker’s courtesy after all.

The person didn’t seem to notice them, continuing on in their footsteps without a hitch. When the group moved, the person shifted the exact same way so they were still coming at the group head on.

“What’re they doing?” Sara whispered to Meena. Meena only shrugged, her lips pulled into a frown.

“I don’t know, but… they seem to be following us,” Meena whispered in return. She felt the tension building in the lumped up group of friends and alarm bells began to ring in their minds.

There was no hesitation in the person’s steps. They knew exactly where they were going and they _weren’t stopping._ To the side of the sidewalk was a bunch of brush and Noie swore the hand that came slipping out of their pocket was gesturing towards it.

In an instant, the person and figures from the brush bolted straight at them.

Noie and her friends shrieked and bolted in the other direction in panic. What the hell was happening?!

Noie didn’t even think about it-- it was like her legs moved on their own, adrenaline of pure fear coursing through her veins. She heard her own heartbeat and the screams of her friends in her ears blaring in her ears.

“What the fuck?!”

“Get away from us!”

When Noie looked over her shoulder for a split second, she saw eight dark figures gaining on them. One of them, broad shouldered and tall, tripped Gus and he went down straight to the pavement.

“ _NO! Get away from me!_ ” Noie saw him kick at the figure and pushed her legs even more.

She had to get away right now, she had to get help. Tears welled in her eyes as she waved her arms around, shrieking for help in the direction of the library. The more she sprinted, the more she heard her friends get shoved down to the ground with sickening cracks and cries going silent.

Of course this had to happen. She was Noie and batshit things always happened to Noie, didn’t they? First she gets possessed by an angel, then she finds out her own brother is the most feared demon in all of history, then that he was the one that _killed her dad_ , did the entire thing over again, and now kidnapped!

Noie’s lungs burned and tears obscured her vision, but she kept running, even when she could only hear she was the only one left..

“Please, help! _Help!_ I’m being chased, please!” she sobbed. She could scream all she wanted, but she knew she wasn’t getting out of this.

Noie gasped and kept pushing on. There had to be a way out of here, or at least somewhere to hide. She was nearing the library. maybe she could go ins-- _fuck_ , the lights were off. That meant the doors were locked. That had been her best bet, but now the best option was disappearing behind the building and hoping she would lose them.

Noie was so close to dipping into the shadow when a tree root caught her shoe and she went flying forward. Her backpack full of books and her laptop crashed over her head, trapping her down from the weight. Noie kicked out her legs and frantically rolled onto her back to get up. She pushed herself up but was promptly shoved back down by a boot. All air escaped her lungs.

“Ah, she’ll do perfect,” came from the dark figure above her. They had a weapon of some sort at their side. Noie could see life flashing before her eyes already. She couldn’t even move.

One moment the figure was lifting the weapon, and the next Noie was out cold. She tasted metal.

★★★★★

Noie’s head pounded even worse than the first time she woke up in the library. Her brains wanted to push out through her ringing ears and her tongue ached like she had bitten down on it. She whimpered as dull light flooded her eyes, headache pounding fiercer. 

Where was she?

The only light in the large room came from multiple candles all arranged in a gigantic circle. Noie could see the very big, complicated summoning/binding circle they surrounded drawn in white chalk or paint. The floor was dark grey concrete covered in reddish-brown and black stains. 

She was tied up, a gag in her mouth and arms behind her back, with six other _awake_ people. They had to have been her friends. Noie tried wiggling her arms out, but quickly found that the ties were wrapped with rope-- a double seal, if you will. She would never be able to break this.

Off to the side, eight figures caught Noie’s attention.

“Oh, you’re awake!” one medium-pitched voice crowed. “Finally. I thought I hit you too hard or something, hah!” Noie recoiled as he came nearer, his footsteps echoing in the room. He crouched down way too close and seemed to inspect her. Her skin crawled.

Noie didn’t even try to cuss him out or yell for help. The fabric shoved into her mouth and tied tight around her head muffled her too much to bother. Her jaw ached. Instead, she gave him the best glare she could.

The man, soon categorized as Purple Eyes, laughed heartily. She looked so terrified and helpless, like a kicked puppy with no owner. It was simultaneously adorable and pathetic. Purple Eyes looked over his shoulder and called to the rest, “Yep! They’re perfect. See? I told you it wasn’t a waste of time.”

“You know this could have waited,” a female voice grumbled. “Tiamijet isn’t picky.”

Purple Eyes’ happy expression dropped into an irritated scowl. He got back up. “Tiamijet also isn’t forgiving either. He’s hungry and I don’t know about you, but losing his favor doesn’t sound like a good idea because we’re sloppy.”

“For fuck’s sake, don’t start this now,” another one snapped. They were lighting the last of the candles, fingers close to burning on the match. They quickly waved the flame out once the wick lit. “Let’s just get it over with. You know how restless Tiamijet is. Glocand, the knife?”

Muffled screams and protests of terror filled the room from the hostages as Golcand, a largely built man, pulled a knife out of a duffel bag. The blade was a nice, sheeny silver, with dark etchings of a dragon curling itself around it. The handle was a clean, dark brown leather. It seemed to be a ritual knife of some sort.

Noie’s heart rate skyrocketed as she laid eyes on the knife. She… She was going to die. They were going to cut her throat open and let her bleed out for this Tiamijet. The last words she said to her brother echoed in her head and tears filled her eyes.

Noie had told him off. She had yelled at him in a fit of anger and hadn’t talked to him since then. Those were her last words to the brother she spent her entire life with, bonded and trusted with her wellbeing.

 _No._ No, that wouldn’t be the last thing Noie said to Dipper. She was a strong, grown ass woman who had dealt with things most people wouldn’t even dream of-- she could get out here. She _had_ to get out of here. Pure spiteful determination filled her soul.

The moment she asked ‘how?’ was when it flickered out.

One by one, each friend was dragged from the wall and towards the circle. Glocand held them up by the hems of their shirt and Purple Eyes took the knife, unlatched one arm, and sliced it across their wrist. He held it so tightly that the person, whimpering in pain, couldn’t thrash out and escape.

Noie’s stomach dropped lower and lower, pure panic filling her body, as they came closer and closer to her. Nausea roiled her stomach and she feared she’d get sick right there.

She had no plan. She had no plan but they did and they knew exactly how to get it. They wouldn’t kill her now but Tiamijet definitely would, if what they said about him was anything to go by.

They hoisted her body up and dragged her along the rough concrete. Her leggings tore, leaving her bare skin to scrape against the ground.

“No! _Nononono please_ , please let me go!” Her words were so muffled that even Noie couldn’t figure out what she was supposed to be saying. They streamed from her lips just like the tears down her cheeks. “Let me go! Don’t kill me, please, I’ll do anything, I won’t tell any--”

“Oh, shut up. No one cares.”

“ _Alcor!_ ”

They ripped her arm from the binding and her shoulder popped sickeningly. Pain tore straight right through it and Noie yelped. Just like the others, Glocand forced her still and Purple Eyes kept her arm from waving.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Noie’s eyes, blown wide in hysteria, tracked the silver knife stained with her friends’ blood. It glinted in the candle light. Purple Eyes put it to her forearm, the sharp blade digging in, and _sliced_ her arm open. He held it over the circle where the rest of the puddles gathered, seemingly not drying or coagulating. It was like the blood was being held in its liquid form from simply being inside of a magical binding/summoning circle.

Noie hissed loud, whimpering in pain. A fresh wave of tears fell down her face. This was it. She was the last person, the ritual was done, and she had failed. She would be eaten by a dragon and that was the end of Naomi Argen--

The candles suddenly turned cobalt blue. Flames shot up in height and size like a blazing wall of fire, uncontrollable and furious. All eight figures gasped and jumped back in fear, jaws dropping.

“What the fuck?!” the woman swore. She pointed at Noie accusingly, the fire glinting with the rage in her eyes. “What the hell did you do?!”

Noie’s eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. She didn’t do anything!

Before she could protest, the flames suddenly flashed in a blinding, white light that left ‘sun’ spots behind their eyelids. They squeezed their eyes shut in a cry of pain and threw their hands over their faces.

Shelving, metallic-sounding things, and other objects the worshippers had brought crashed down around them while the light had them blinded. The distinct sound of shattering candle jars filled the room and grinding of a sharp object on the concrete.

There was screaming. Oh, the _screaming._ At first there was only high pitch and the sound of a million babies and puppies crying. It dug into everyone’s brain and made them double over in agony. Their eardrums felt like they would burst, like they would bleed. There was no source to the screaming. It was just… _everywhere._

And then the growls came in. Every single vicious dog one has ever encountered, yowling cats, angry men, and roars from nightmares took on a layer of harmony with the high pitch. If it weren’t being used as an attack, Noie would almost think it was… a strange type of pretty.

Tiamijet’s worshippers fell to their knees and screamed, hands over their ears. Their hostages couldn’t even do _that_ , their heads thrown back and howling in agony. Noie tried so hard to rip her hands out from the bindings but failed, her body crumpling down.

̸̛̼̠͙͉̳̟̅̈́͆Y̶̱̼̰̲̖̞̬̜͗̂̊͋͐͠͝Ơ̸̙͊̏̇̅̈̃Ư̷̤͎̜̰͖ ̶̡̫͗̆̒́͐T̴̨͓͔̬̦͕̬͂͊̍̌͘O̶̧͔̐̋U̵̢̦͉͇̝͊̊͆C̶̟̺̫͉̼̺̱͇͊̎̂Ḫ̷͚͓͚͙̉̓Ę̷̨̨̞̺͖̖̌̎̄D̴̨̹̩̱̃͂͗ ̷̱͚̤́̀̏̐̕M̶̲̗̪̗̬̘͕̩̞͂̒̊̂̉̈́͒͝Y̴̢͎̻ ̷͚̲̲̘̓̓͆̆͠Ş̸̞̘̞̪̯̃Ỉ̶̥̟̫̞̌S̷̘̥̳̤̿̓̎̇̅͗̊T̵̘̺̠̱͊̈Ẽ̸͚̠̝̐̓͜R̵̫̲̦̦͚̳͛!̷̛̰̈́͛̅͂͑͝

The fire began to spread across the ground in jagged patterns, snapping straight down the concrete like it was following gasoline. The room was going up in flames. Everyone’s eyes snapped open in fear to see the circle was utterly destroyed. The blood was gone, the chalk was smudged and incomprehensible, the candles were shattered and broken…

Alcor the Dreambender was right in the middle of it. The unbridled, wild flames illuminated the demon’s body of golden bricked, pure void. His eyes burned straight into their soul, his teeth threatened to tear flesh, his claws were alight in flame.

Tiamijet’s worshippers knew they were dead the moment they felt his gaze. The hostages, on the other hand, prayed to god that Alcor was in his forgiving phase so they wouldn’t die too.

But Noie?

She cracked a watery smile.

★★★★★

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you anywhere else?” Dipper’s worried hands poked and prodded Noie’s tired body. She groaned and pushed them away, leaning her weight against him.

“I’m okay, Dipper. Just…” Noie took in a deep breath. “Need to breathe. And sleep.”

Alcor had done… unspeakable things to the ones that had kidnapped her and her friends. Noie didn’t want to think about it. Their end was a gruesome one and the more she replayed it in her head, the more she had to further accept, almost all over again, who her brother really was.

Noie had seen Dipper-- _Alcor_ \-- murder her father. She hadn’t wanted to, but a flash drive made that decision for her. Since then she’d had time to process, accept, and deal with the memory in a way that let her push it away and ignore it. But Noie didn’t have that time at the moment or the ability to push it away because she was _right there._ She lived through the murder of eight people and listened to their screams, let them fester in her chest and burrow into her bones. There was no disconnect to disappear behind like she could with her father’s death.

After Tiamijet’s worshippers were long dead (eaten), Alcor had brought everyone home. He wiped their memories too. As far as Meena, Mako, Gus, Bea, Jess, and Sara were concerned, they all got some fries at MicRichard’s and went back home to sleep the rest of the night.

He hadn’t wiped Noie’s, though.

“How’d you even find me anyways?” Noie asked, pulling away from Dipper to lay down. The sinking of her bed was dull as ever, but at least it was better than sitting on that concrete. The newly healed injuries smarted and she squrmed for a better position.

Dipper leaned back in his spot, his wings flitting so fast to keep him up in the air that Noie could barely see them. “Your soul.”

“My soul?”

“Yeah. I can feel when you’re in pain and the severity. Comes with soul ownership.” Dipper’s expression slowly fell the more he thought about it. “Look, Noie, I… I’m sorry. I’m sorry for spying on you.”

Noie gave a huff and buried her face into her pillows. She felt like a fool now. It was obvious that she _did_ need Dipper’s protection and that she had been a tetchy brat.

“No, _I’m_ sorry. I _do_ need you. How else was I kidnapped?” Noie was a helpless, defenseless person and… She needed to accept it, didn’t she? Dipper had only been protecting her and if she hadn’t told him off, she wouldn’t have a long scar down her arm now. She wouldn’t have eight murders on her conscience.

After the words slipped from her mouth, she felt Dipper’s stare on her back. “What?”

“That’s entirely the opposite of what I’m saying.” Dipper had to give a weak laugh, because how else was he to break the tension they’d had for the last hour? The last half _week_?

“What do you mean?” Noie peeked a little over her pillow. “You were right. And I was wrong.”

“No, you weren’t. I was being paranoid.” Dipper’s dark eyes met hers and crinkled in something of a weak, guilty smile. The smile dropped into a frown. “I shouldn’t have followed you around and stuff. You’re an adult and should be treated like one.” 

Noie watched his expressions as she listened to him. “But if I hadn’t told you to stop, you could have prevented all of that.”

“I mean…” Dipper gave a weak shrug, gesturing in a tilting motion with his hand. “I guess? But being kidnapped by a cult isn’t that probable… For an individual person, that is. There’s plenty of people who--” He cut himself off. Rambling wasn’t going to help this situation.

They both fell into quiet, silence bridging between them. It wasn’t as tense as before, but things still felt off. Both Dipper and Noie needed their time to think and process what had happened. Several minutes passed by with the zippy hum of Dipper’s wings and Noie’s deep, slow breaths.

“Can we… Can we talk about this in the morning?” Noie rasped. “I’m tired.”

Dipper blinked. He looked down to Noie’s form and nodded slowly. “Yeah, um… Okay. Just… Text me. I’ll be up.”

Noie cracked a smile to herself. Her laugh came out as a heavy exhalation.

“Yeah, I know you will.”

The next morning, the two of them texted as they had promised. MagiOrbs had the wonderful feature of video chatting though, so Noie found herself jamming it against a book and hoping it didn’t fall over onto her desk.

They spent an hour talking about what had happened and where they were now as siblings. Dipper expressed he felt awfully guilty for letting Noie get kidnapped and harmed, both mentally and physically. However, he had only been respecting her wishes. Noie told him she was grateful that he hadn’t deliberately disregarded her.

“Can you do the soul thing any time?” she asked him.

Dipper slung his arm over his knee. “Uhh… The pain thing?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes.” The projection of him from her MagiOrb nodded, grainy pixels moving like static. “I can sense any type of pain you do, so…”

Noie nodded and brought her hand up to her chest. Her fingertips worried the hem of her shirt again while she thought. “Then… Instead of following me around, use that. You want to keep me safe and I want my independent privacy.”

Dipper’s brow raised in a skeptical, but amused, manner. “Does this sound like a deal coming on?”

Noie made a face. Her experience with the word and concept of a deal wasn’t a pretty one and she usually did her best to avoid it. It reminded her too much of… things. Of her dad.

“ _Maybe._ If your respect for your sibling only goes as far as deal.”

Dipper laughed, his voice coming through muffled. Noie didn’t know where he shoved his MagiOrb, to be honest, but it sounded like in a pile of dirty, wadded up clothes. “Yeah, okay. I’ll give you just this one.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“Noie,” Dipper murmured, “you know I love you, right?”

Noie stared at the projection of her brother. There was no doubt about it at this point. They had gone through so much that it was impossible to say no. She smiled and nodded.

“I love you too, bro-bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick translation of the Zalgo text: "YOU TOUCHED MY SISTER!"
> 
> Mako is literally a shark on wheels. There was no hope of escape.
> 
> Tiamijet is a dragon demon heavily inspired by the deity Tiamet.
> 
> Thank you very much to Toothy for requesting this! I had so much fun writing it and I hope you really like it. To anyone else reading this, go check out the rest of her work! She's pretty damn great.
> 
> If you liked it (or didn't like it), tell me what you think in the comments! I live off of those. Please also consider checking out my tumblr, mindscapewish-writes, to get updates and other content!


End file.
